A Home To Come Back To
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Winston decides to hold a get together for Christmas and invites the whole crew. Genji is reluctant; he has battled feelings for a certain doctor who saved his life but also turned him into what he is. Even after finding his purpose and achieving enlightenment, he believes he has no true home...until now. GenjixMercy. Oneshot.


**(A/N): Another fandom? Man it seems I just can't find a place to really call home here but here I am to bring a nice little one shot about a very popular couple who may or may not become canon very soon. That's right.**

 **Genji x Mercy**

 **Now I'm not writing this story to say that I don't support other pairings involving the two, but after reading all of Genji's backstory as well as the kind of person Mercy is, this pairing makes the most sense by far. Seeing as Mercy was the main reason Genji is even alive right now, not to mention the way Genji changed from a playboy to an enlightened warrior...it totally makes sense as to how he would have feelings for her.**

 **I also intended to write this during Christmas time, but I didn't get the chance to so here it is.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. Let's get this one shot out of the way before I lose myself.**

* * *

 **A Home To Come Back To**

 _When I was lost, you guided me to the light._

 _When I was angry, you gave me peace._

 _When I was broken, you made me whole once more._

 **~ o ~**

"Who'd have thought that we'd be having a reunion? Been a while since I got a vacation after all that time in Brazil,"  
"Makes sense; we haven't had much time to relax recently,"

Lucio chuckled before placing a brotherly hand on Winston's back.

"Thanks for bringing us together again old pal," he said.  
"Hey, I resent that old comment...but it's good to be here together again," replied the scientist.

The Brazilian superstar walked past Winston to join the others that had arrived. Winston looked back to his list.

 _"Only ones who haven't arrived yet are Genji and Angela...that's strange, Angela's normally on time for this kind of thing,"_

Winston shrugged before closing the door and approaching the rest of the guests that had arrived.

"Winston my friend! Come! Have a drink with me!"

The scientist started to laugh heartily at the familiar voice.

"I don't tolerate alcohol as well as you do Reinhardt," he replied.  
"Come now! We don't get to have these kinds of things often so why not make the most of a night among friends!" cheered Reinhardt.  
"He's right you know,"

Winston suddenly felt a weight on his upper body and hands wrap around his neck.

"It's been a while since we've gotten together so come now big guy, let's have some fun!" said a cheery voice.

Winston again laughed heartily and placed a hand on his friend's head.

"Alright Lena, break out the champagne I guess," he replied.

Tracer giggled excitedly and immediately zipped into the kitchen in her signature Blink style.

"Thank you Winston for having us once again; it feels as if we've given you a lot of work to make the place presentable again,"

He approached the voice and shook his head.

"Anything for old friends Captain Amari," he replied.

Ana smiled brightly at him and turned to her daughter, who was sitting next to her. Winston cleared his throat softly and beckoned Pharah to him. She slowly got to her feet and followed him a small distance away.

"How're you holding up?" he asked.  
"...It's strange seeing her after all this time," she explained.

He sighed softly and nodded.

"Do you still feel angry?" he asked.

Pharah looked back at her mother, who was now having some hot cocoa with Reinhardt at her side. Though she knew in her self that she wanted to be angry at her mother for not allowing her to fulfill her dream, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the chance to spend time with her again, especially after believing her to be dead.

"...Somewhat, but I'm very glad to see she's alive after all this time," she replied.

Winston nodded slowly.

"Make amends; she's your mother after all," he urged.

Pharah looked back at her mother with folded arms and a slightly pained face.

"She'll never reject you...she only wanted to protect you," he continued.

She nodded and smiled at her friend before giving him a hug.

"Thank you Winston...you're a good friend,"

With that, the soldier rejoined her mother at the table before moving up closer to her. It took a few seconds of inaudible words, but once Ana embraced her daughter, Winston knew that his work was done. An audible ring broke Winston from his thoughts.

"Athena, transfer the call to my earpiece," he said.  
 _"At once Winston,"_ replied the AI.

After a very brief moment, the earpiece came to life.

 _"Hello Winston,"_  
"Angela! Good to hear you!" he said.

The doctor laughed softly, clearly overjoyed at hearing her long time friend's voice as well.

"Are you still coming to the get together? Just about everyone is here," he said.  
 _"That is actually what I was calling about...I'm not fully sure if I'll be able to make it on time,"_

Winston's heart sank.

"What's happened? Something serious?" he asked.  
 _"I was called to assist a squad of agents here in Germany...I've only just now gotten the chance to call you because I spent the last six hours tending to the wounded,"_

He nodded slowly.

"It won't be the same without you Angela...is there anything we can do?" he asked.  
 _"I don't think so...it will take at least an hour to arrive here and I don't want to ruin the reunion,"_

Her voice sounded very disheartened.

"Alright...well, we hope you make it here," he said.

 _"Winston, Genji has arrived,"_ said Athena.

Winston immediately opened the door to reveal the cyborg ninja.

 _"Is everyone else there?"_ asked Mercy.  
"Last person arrived just now," replied Winston.

Genji approached the scientist before handing him a bag.

"Presents for everyone," he said.

Winston smiled and motioned for Genji to join the others. However, the ninja didn't move.

"Give me a moment," said Winston.

He then muted the earpiece as Genji peered over his shoulder.

"Has everyone else arrived?" he asked.  
"Everyone except for Angela," replied Winston.

Genji's face looked visibly shocked.

"Has something happened?" he asked.  
"She's in Berlin, tending to a special forces team," he replied.

Genji's eyes looked determined.

"Pinpoint her location," he requested.

Winston smiled as he took out a PDA from his suit and handed it to Genji.

"Athena, transmit Dr. Ziegler's signal to the PDA," he instructed.

Within seconds, the PDA lit up, showing that she wasn't far away from the others at all.

"I will return soon," said Genji.

The ninja made his way back outside to the plane that carried him there. Winston unmuted the earpiece.

"Still there Angela?" he asked.  
 _"I will speak to you later Winston; the team is moving and I must follow suit,"_ she explained.

Before Winston could say another word, the call disconnected. He snickered to himself.

"I guess she'll find out once he gets there," he chuckled.

* * *

"Dr. Ziegler! Armin is down!"

I made my way to the wounded agent immediately before starting my staff's healing stream. He was howling in agony; a bullet had made its way to his abdomen and I knew I had to stop after a few moments to remove it.

"We'll push the terrorists back! Tend to him!" shouted the captain.  
"Understood," I replied.

Four members of the squad made their way outside as I reached for my medical instruments.

"This is going to hurt; if I operate, I risk causing you to bleed to death so I have to extract it with a hyper-magnet, my staff can repair all of the tissue damage but you need to try and remain calm," I explained.

The man looked up at me and nodded, though his face was clearly still in agony. I positioned the instrument over the wound and powered it up. Once I did, I placed a thick cloth in the man's mouth for him to bite on...because I knew this was going to hurt.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded reluctantly as I pressed the button on the instrument, causing it to create an isolated magnetic field around the wound. In an instant, the bullet found its way inside of it but in doing so, tore through a great deal of his abdomen. I immediately threw the device to the floor and activated my staff, causing the wound to repair itself from the inside out. He unleashed muffled screams for several minutes until finally, the wound was sealed. I was thankful that he would now live, but the one thing I couldn't do was take away the pain and shock it had on his body. The agent soon calmed down before leaning against the wall next to us. He removed the cloth from his mouth and smiled at me.

"Thank you Dr. Ziegler," he said.  
"You are most welcome," I replied

I didn't like that I was helping these men kill others, but the terrorists had already attacked several times across the country so if I could help to alleviate the terror, I knew I had to do anything in my power. I looked around to ensure that we were not being watched before getting to my feet.

"I'm going back out there, stay safe Dr. Ziegler," said the agent.

He shouldered his rifle and looked at me.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," he assured.  
"Be careful," I ordered.

The man nodded in agreement before running off to join the rest of his team, leaving me alone. I sighed deeply as I thought back to the conversation I had with Winston. It had really been too long since we were last together, all of us at Overwatch. Though I didn't agree with their militaristic outlook on protecting the world, I couldn't deny that I was proud of the many lives I saved during my time with them. One particular life kept coming back to mind however...

 _"Genji Shimada..."_

The ninja was on death's door when I first met him and I worked tirelessly to ensure that he could survive. I headed the project personally, but there was nothing I could do to help him overcome his inner demons; his brother tried to kill him and he just couldn't come to grips with what he had become. I blamed myself for most of it; it was my efforts that caused him to become a cyborg. Still, Genji never once blamed me for his discomfort. I spent a lot of time with him when he was with Overwatch, running diagnostics on his body as well as ensuring that what remained of him was in good condition. I managed to save the majority of his head, which made him look human whenever he took his helmet off...but even I couldn't stop him from feeling like an outcast. He left Overwatch several years ago and became a wanderer. I didn't know much about what happened to him in all these years. He was someone who always came to mind when I thought of friends, but perhaps it was because I had a hand in making him what he is today.

 **"DR. ZIEGLER! EVACUATE THE BUILDING! THE TERRORISTS ARE LAYING MORTAR FIRE DOWN!"**

My earpiece almost deafened me with the captain's bellow but I immediately scrambled for all of the important tools. Once my bag was secured, I ran towards the window and took a deep breath before jumping through it. I used the Valkyrie suit's wings to land relatively safely, but the explosion that followed sent me hurtling towards the ground. I landed roughly on my right arm, dropping most of my equipment but remaining largely unscathed otherwise. I tried to move, but the sharp pain in my arm indicated that it was fractured, maybe even broken.

"THERE'S THE MEDIC! KILL HER WHERE SHE STANDS!"

 _"Damn it!"_

I picked up my staff and abandoned the bag of instruments as I sprinted into an alleyway. The sound of footsteps as well as rifles firing towards me filled the air. I had to wait for my suit's wings to gain enough energy to make a flight, so all I could do for now is evade them. I ducked into a building and held my breath. The terrorists continued past me, evidently not noticing my presence. Once I was sure they were gone, I let out a heavy breath and looked down at my arm.

 _"Fractured...if I use the staff, the light might bring them to me,"_

I pressed my finger to my earpiece.

"Captain Zuller...do you read me?" I asked.

Nothing but static.

 _"I must've damaged it during my landing...I'm on my own,"_

I took out my pistol and secured the staff to my back as I slowly made my way outside. Seeing no one around, I used the suit's wings to reach a rooftop...only to see several soldiers standing there.

"I knew you would try to stay up high," said one of them.

The moment I landed, I rolled behind a half wall as bullets rained down towards me. I cursed under my breath and began to fire back. Evidently, none of my shots were connecting and the pain in my arm soon made it difficult to focus on aiming and I could just about forget reloading.

 _"Not good...the suit won't recharge for at least another minute..."_

I was running out of ideas and time as the soldiers made their way towards me. I closed my eyes and let out what I believed to be my final breath.

 _"...I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry...Genji..."_

 **"ANGELA!"**

The unmistakable sound of Genji's voice filled my ears and I looked up to see a flash of yellow light. The soldiers fired at the light but within seconds, each of them lay on the ground, unconscious. Several more soldiers approached from the building behind me. I tried to move, but my arm continued to pain me until it was too difficult to focus. I collapsed to the floor and I knew that I couldn't get out of the way in time to avoid the volley of bullets. However, two solid footsteps landed in front of me and much to my astonishment, Genji was there. He unsheathed his short blade and held it up.

"Honki o misete miro" he said.

The bullets flew but Genji deflected each and every one of them at blinding speed. Once the soldiers finished their volley and paused to reload, Genji sheathed the short blade before making a hand sign in front of his face and reaching for his katana.

 **"Ryūjin No Ken O Kurae!"**

A massive yellow dragon appeared upon drawing the sword and before I could blink, Genji dashed forward and reappeared in front of the soldiers with the dragon in tow. In a flash of yellow light, Genji had taken down the squad of six soldiers. From what I could tell, he didn't kill any of them. He sheathed his blade and just as he did, the dragon disappeared as well. He then approached me before offering a hand.

"Are you alright Angela?" he asked.

I took it but winced in pain at my arm. He then surprisingly, picked me up in his arms. I hid my blush from his eyes and used my good arm to brace myself as he pressed his right hand to his helmet.

"Bring the helicopter above my coordinates," he said.

Not even ten seconds later, a helicopter made its way above us. He then leaped high into the air, right into the open hatch. I don't know how he was strong enough to lift both mine and his own weight so high, but I guess the cybernetics had adapted very well. He was even more impressive than the time he fought alongside us when he was a part of Overwatch. He then placed me down on a bed in what appeared to be some kind of aerial medical center. Before I could say anything, Genji nodded.

"I'll get your staff, just relax," he assured.

He turned around before leaping out of the helicopter. It took about a minute or two but he indeed returned, with my staff and pistol in hand. The helicopter then zoomed off. Genji took a seat next to me after closing the door behind him.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.  
"Winston told me," he replied.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you...but what about-"  
"I already helped the team and let them know that I would be escorting you home," he replied again.

I nodded slowly as he eyed my wounded arm. He also looked at my face before gently running his hand along my cheek. I blushed visibly, but he didn't seem to notice it.

"Your arm has been fractured, allow me to help you," he requested.

His tone was of deep concern. I nodded as he pointed the staff at me before holding down the button. The yellow stream began to repair all of the damage I had suffered in the last few minutes. It took a little while, but I regained full use of my arm. He placed the staff down before sitting back down next to the bed.

"...Winston told you everything didn't he?" I asked.

Genji shook his head.

"Only that you were helping a team stop terrorists, it was a good thing I arrived when I did else it may have turned out differently," he replied.

I sighed deeply.

"I didn't expect to be spending today taking care of soldiers," I mumbled.  
"Which is why I've come to take you to our reunion," he replied.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"...You came all the way here to bring me back?" I asked.  
"It's not the same without you Angela," he replied.

For some reason, I felt my cheeks heat up at his words.

"I had just arrived at the reunion when Winston told me you were here, so I left immediately," he explained.  
"Where were you coming from?" I asked.  
"Hanamura," he replied.

I shook my head.

"What about your brother?" I asked.  
"I already went to see him, he still does not want anything to do with me," he replied.

I sighed deeply before throwing my legs over the side of the bed and placing a hand on his.

"He'll come around soon," I assured.

Genji shook his head.

"Though I have come to grips with what I am, he sees me as nothing more than a disgrace to our family," he replied.

I placed my hand on his mask, where his cheek would be.

"You know otherwise...especially to me," I whispered.

Behind that mask, I could tell that he was smiling to himself. He nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you," he replied.

I smiled brightly at him.

"Looks like even now, we're still saving each other," I said.  
"I will always be there for you Angela,"

His tone sounded rather serious, but I knew the way Genji spoke. He wasn't at all like the playboy he was before he became a cyborg. I could only imagine that what he went through these past years had truly changed him. He wasn't suffering and he certainly wasn't angry at himself. Perhaps...he had truly found peace. He raised a hand before removing his mask, his dark brown eyes staring at me. Though he was mostly cybernetic now, he still had the face of a man. I was thankful that I managed to save so much of it because even though he was covered from head to toe in metal, he still managed to look rather handsome. Unlike before as well, he didn't seem ashamed at showing his face.

"...I kept thinking of you during my training under master Zenyatta," he began.

That explained why he was so peaceful and also the reason why he didn't kill any of the terrorists he attacked before; his training removed most of the malice that was within his heart.

"...Why me?" I asked.  
"Because of what you did for me; you had no reason to head the project because there were many other scientists that could've done it...but you helped me through the darkest time of my entire life and you don't know how grateful I am for everything you've done..."

His eyes had shut tightly and slowly, I began to realize the reasoning behind his words. Genji would never fly here unless he really cared about me. In fact, now that I thought about it, he usually spent his time with his master. Now...he was here with me?

I always had a hunch in the back of my mind that he didn't just see me as a friend and superior...but something more. It was still difficult to read the ninja however; he was trained how to mask his emotions rather well and because of his robotic body, the lack of facial expressions made it even more obscure.

"...What are you saying Genji?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed and his usual serious, unfaltering courage was beginning to show weakness.

"...I have never been the best with my words...but-"

 **"INCOMING CALL FROM LENA OXTON"**

Athena's familiar voice broke the moment. Genji looked away, evidently losing the desire to say what he was about to as he gazed up at the ceiling. I cursed inwardly at my PDA going off at a time like this before removing it from my pocket and answering the call.

 _"Dr. Ziegler! Are you coming for the party?"_ asked Tracer cheerfully.

I smiled at her.

"I will be there shortly; Genji just-"

I looked up but Genji had vanished.

"Helped me take care of my business," I finished.

She cheered happily before turning the camera to Torbjorn, who looked equally as happy to see me.

"Good to see you alive and well Angela," he said.  
"Likewise old friend," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"At least I'm keeping busy and not letting my age hold me back," he replied with a chuckle.

The camera went back to Lena.

"Where's Genji? Shouldn't he be with you right now?" she asked.  
"He's busy at the moment, we'll be there soon," I replied.

She looked at me with innocent curiosity.

"Alright, see you when you get here love!"

The call cut off abruptly. I thought about going to talk to Genji, but then I decided that perhaps this wasn't the best place or time. Maybe when I knew for sure that we had some time to ourselves, then I could tell him everything I wanted to...

* * *

"Come on Jack! Give it a try!" cheered Reinhardt.  
"I told you already, I don't eat sweet things," replied Soldier 76.

Lena sighed deeply.

"This is supposed to be a time of giving and having fun Commander Jack! Come on now!" she urged.

The old mercenary clearly wasn't amused by Tracer's words but after several more seconds of cheering on by everyone present, he finally took a bite of the Christmas cake that Mercy made upon arriving to the base. Much to everyone's surprise, the commander cracked a smile.

"Not bad Angela," he said.

Mercy smiled at him before turning to Winston, who was enjoying a banana.

"Thank you for having everyone over this year Winston," she said.  
"Not a problem; Athena and I have been preparing for this for a while," he replied.

She then looked at Pharah and Ana, who were happily enjoying hot cocoa together.

"It's strange to see them getting along, but I was hoping someone would be able to close the rift between them," she said.  
"There are a lot of people who need someone in their lives right now," replied Winston.

She felt a tug at her sleeve and she looked down to see Torbjorn, who looked rather red and happy.

"Someone's had a lot to drink tonight," teased Mercy.  
"Ehh...haven't been able to cut loose like this for a while lass, might as well enjoy it all," he replied.

He then gestured over his shoulder. Mercy looked up to see Genji, who was sitting around a table by himself.

"The poor lad's been sitting there for a little while since we ate dinner, think it'd be good if you had a word with him Angela," he explained.

Mercy took a breath and turned to Winston.

"Could you take the others into the next room Winston? I'd like to talk to him alone," she asked.

Winston smiled and nodded.

"Sure, no problem," he replied.

The scientist made his way back to the others with Torbjorn in tow. Mercy approached Genji, making sure he couldn't see her until everyone had left the room but them. She then realized that he was looking at a hologram of Zenyatta.

"Thank you master," he said.  
 _"You deserve happiness Genji, you must accept that your brother's qualms with you will continue until he comes to his senses,"_ replied the monk.

Genji's eyes narrowed, still not noticing the woman approaching him.

"Do you think it is a wise decision?" he asked.  
 _"Follow your heart my student,"_

The ninja nodded to his master as the call cut off.

 **~ o ~**

"Zenyatta is doing well I trust?"

I turned around to see Angela, who had changed out of her Valkyrie suit and was wearing a brown sweater that was a little low cut along with thick cotton pants. I wasn't used to seeing her when she wasn't in uniform and I was thankful that my mask didn't reveal what I was looking at. I gathered my senses before nodding.

"I wanted to be sure all was well for Christmas; he ordinarily spends them with all his students and this will be my first one without him," I explained.

She approached me before looking down at the seat.

"Mind if I have a seat here?" she asked.

I responded by scooting over. After she took a seat, she looked at me with a curious look.

"You were going to tell me something while we were on the plane...are you going to finish?" she asked.

She had no idea how much I wanted to tell her. How much she meant to me, how her encouraging words kept me from losing my mind after my augmentations were complete. Much of the time I spent wandering after my time with Overwatch was thinking about my life. What was my purpose? Could I really live as a man-machine hybrid and more importantly, could I be a part of anyone's life in a meaningful way?

I truly wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but the anger that plagued me when I left Overwatch also hovered over her. I was eternally grateful for her saving my life, but she was also the one who indirectly caused me to wander the world. The life I knew before, as a member of the Shimada clan...was all but gone. Because I was now a cyborg, my older brother won't even speak to me because he believes that I am a mere shadow of what I once was. He was the only real family I had left and Angela indirectly made the rift between us even larger.

It was a battle on two fronts: I knew I had feelings for her, but I still haven't conquered the anger I felt towards her for turning me into a cyborg.

"Angela, I cannot lie to you because it would hurt me a lot more than it would you..." I began.

I took a breath.

"I spent a lot of my time after Overwatch wandering the Earth and though I am truly grateful for all you've done for me...I was still angry at you," I explained.

Her eyes that previously held a lot of light in them now had nothing but fear and shock. I looked away, not wanting to see that face of hers because if she began to cry, there's no way I could forgive myself.

"I was angry because I couldn't come to terms with what I had become, which was a living weapon...and you were the one who headed the project that turned me into this," I continued.

I knew my words were stinging her because she still kept silent.

"After I met Master Zenyatta, I managed to find peace within myself and accept what I was...but until that time came, I blamed you for the outcast I became," I said.

My hand unconsciously placed itself on hers.

"For that...I'm sorry; you only did what you believed was right and if you didn't, I'd most certainly be dead right now," I finished.

I turned back to face her and the fear was gone, now replaced with... _gratitude_?

"Genji...I'm sorry," she whispered.

I didn't understand what she was saying; she didn't do anything wrong in the true sense...so why apologize to me?

"What for?" I asked.  
"For causing you so much pain...I can't imagine how lonely you must've felt all this time and I should've been there for you," she said.

Her voice was cracking and once I saw tears, I scooted closer to her. I don't think I had ever seen Angela in such a vulnerable state and from what she was saying, she clearly felt a lot of guilt for what she did.

"No...Angela, you were the one who kept me going throughout all my time training and finding a purpose," I assured.

I took her hand and placed it over where my heart was.

"You were always right here...cheering me on and giving me hope because your voice always came to me when I felt truly lost," I continued.

Her slightly red eyes now held true happiness.

"You didn't do anything wrong Angela...but if you believe you have, then the only thing I can say is that once I found my purpose, all I could think about was coming back to tell you..."

My breath hitched and I found myself hesitating.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

I turned away once more, now losing the courage I had tried to build earlier by talking to my master.

"It's not important, we should get back to the others," I said.

She then placed a hand on my mask before turning my head to face her.

"Lassen sie die maske." she said.

Much to my astonishment, I felt my mask release its lock before it retracted all the way, revealing my face in its entirety. I shouldn't be surprised; she was the one who did the majority of the work on my body after all. She then placed a hand on my cheek, her warm hand being a welcome contrast to the cold winter air.

"Tell me Genji..." she urged.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, feeling my heart soften greatly

"I've thought a lot about my past life...where I selfishly indulged in so many pleasures and looking back now, I realize that was not the man I wanted to be," I explained.

My eyes reopened and focused on her.

"I dedicated myself to improving...not just because I wanted a purpose, but also because I wanted to know what you would think if I showed you that I've changed," I replied.

She smiled at me.

"You've always impressed me Genji because even though you've become what you are, I don't know a single person who is as much of a man as you are," she replied.

I nodded before holding her hand with both of mine. Pride and courage ran through me once more and now that she made it clear, I gathered my words.

"This will probably come as no surprise to you, but I care for you Angela...more than I have for anyone else I've met in my life," I said.

I tried to continue, but she silenced me with a finger. Before I could react further, she pressed her lips to mine. Nothing in my life thus far shocked me more than what she just did. It took my mind several seconds to process it but soon, I kissed her back, holding her close with both my hands. After a few seconds, she pulled away from me before pointing directly upwards.

"Mistletoe," she whispered.

I didn't flinch for a moment before I drew her in for a second kiss. She happily accepted, placing her hand on my cheek and pulling me closer to her with the other on the back of my head. After a few more heated seconds, she pulled away again with a now reddened face and the warmest smile I had ever seen.

"...Let me take you on a date, I want to show you the nicer side of Nepal," I asked.

She nodded.

"I'd like that," she replied.

I heard footsteps coming towards the room, most than likely Lena's because she was always the cheery and nosy type.

"Befestigen sie die maske." she said.

Before the mask could replace itself however, I placed my hand on my face, preventing it from closing. She looked at me in disbelief, but I smiled at her.

"I'm not hiding who I am anymore Angela...I am not ashamed," I said.

I held her hand tightly before motioning for her to come with me into the room. She smiled.

"Okaerinasai," she said.

Astonished that she actually knew Japanese, I nodded.

"Kitekurete arigatō."


End file.
